


Helping Hand

by freedomphoenix



Series: Future-verse [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alpha Yuzuru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: How Shoma received a hormone shot to help heal an injury and ended up with an awful heat instead.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Future with some plot importance but not too much. Don't need to read it to understand this but you can!

Keiji could tell something was wrong by the way Shoma was acting today. He was twitchy and almost always seemed to be hot. He was downing water bottle after water bottle and skated with his jacket on even though he was sweating way too much. He avoided Keiji like the plague and only talked to Mihoko. He had even pushed Yuzuru away from him. It was disconcerting. “Shoma, would you like to join us for dinner?” asks Keiji, attempting to extend an olive branch, maybe he would be able to get whatever was bothering Shoma out of him.

Shoma shakes his head, “I’m going to eat alone,” says Shoma.

“Oh, is everything okay?” asks Keiji.

“Uh can I speak to you alone really quick?” asks Shoma, eyes darting around nervously.

“Sure,” says Keiji following Shoma to a secluded corner.

“I need you to stay somewhere else for a little bit,” says Shoma, “I’m starting sooner than I thought.” It clicks for Keiji, of course, Shoma’s heat. Shoma was usually regular enough that he could give Keiji warning. Keiji himself wasn’t affected by Shoma’s heats but he gave Shoma space and made sure to keep careful watch over him during this time.

“Do you want me to watch your door or?” asks Keiji.

“No!” exclaims Shoma, he covers his mouth surprised at his own outburst. “No, thank you though. This heat is going to be worse than my other ones. I had to get a hormone shot for my injury and I think it messed with my body.”

“Oh, okay,” says Keiji. “I’ll have Satoko leave you food,” says Keiji. The Beta female would be the least imposing when Shoma was the most sensitive.

“It’s okay, Mihoko-sensei will help me,” says Shoma. He bows and makes his way back to their room, steps quick and uncomfortable. Keiji could smell Shoma walking away, his minty scent pungent with arousal. Keiji felt bad now, even if Keiji wasn’t affected by Shoma, Shoma was affected by Keiji the way most unmated Omegas were when they had heats. Keiji watched to make sure Shoma got into the elevator okay. Poor Shoma usually had easy heats but the extra dose of hormones really must have messed with him.

* * *

Shoma collapses on his bed, resisting the urge to bury himself in Keiji’s sheets. That was perverted and even if he knew Keiji wouldn’t mind, it felt wrong. His friend was trying so hard to be helpful and his stupid body was getting horny from that. Shoma makes himself a little nest out of sheets before quickly stripping himself of his constraining clothes. Shoma was eternally grateful that his heat was after the Olympic competition and not before. It would have been a huge pain to take a full dose of suppressants for heats.

Shoma’s legs are trembling, slick already running down the back of his legs. It felt so sticky. Even his slick was different. He felt his slick leaking out during practice. He had squirmed around uncomfortably in his clothes as his body produced large amounts of slick. He felt so hot as if his body was burning. Everything was inflamed with arousal. He wanted nothing more than to be knotted. He had never felt this intense degree of need in his whole 24 years. Shoma tentatively touched his body and almost cried at how amazing it felt to be touched. Pleasure rushed through his body at the simple touch. It was as if his whole body was on fire.

He pinched his nipples lightly and felt another wave of need go through him. The pills he had taken to suppress his heat wearing off. He moved one hand to his aching cock as he pumped it slowly, toying with his nipples with the other hand, trying to gain release. His hand shaking as he stroked his straining cock. He sped up his hands, jerkily trying to reach his first orgasm. His first orgasm built up quickly, his pent-up arousal helping him, it washed over him without allowing him to cum; a strangled whine was released from his mouth as he was unable to release. He usually could get by with a couple fingers up his ass and jerking off a couple of times but this time his body seemed to hate him.

He felt his hole tentatively, twitching to be filled. He pushed in one finger easily with aid from the slick coming out of him in what seemed like liters. He began to finger himself to try to find release. He inserted another finger and then another crooking his fingers just right to hit his prostate head on. He let out a high pitched moan as he felt another wave come over him. He failed to orgasm again and Shoma almost began to cry in frustration.

He had become increasingly horny throughout the day and tried so hard to not let it affect him. He just wanted to complete the gala practice. Nathan had touched him once and he almost cried in relief. After that Shoma steered clear of any touch what so ever. The tempting smells of all the Alphas around him made Shoma want to strip naked. It was an uncomfortable feeling to have. Yuzuru, affectionate as ever had wrapped an arm around him and Shoma had to push Yuzuru off and skate over to Mihoko. He probably hurt Yuzuru’s feelings but he would much rather explain later to Yuzuru why he did that then get embarrassingly hard from being close to Yuzuru. Mihoko had to have him on a temporary heat suppressant so he could finish practice. It masked his scent and weakened some of the symptoms but the pills were for Shoma’s normal heats, not a heat exacerbated by extra hormone shots.

Shoma continued to attempt to find release but failed every single time. Shoma didn’t carry toys on him because his heats were so tame. The temptation to call Mihoko and have her buy a dildo with an inflatable knot was strong. However, he didn’t want to put her through that. She also wouldn’t be able to get it to him fast enough to give him relief. She was on the other side of the Village eating dinner with the other coaches. He needed someone to fuck him, anyone.

Shoma reached for his phone, hands shaking, mind clouded with arousal. Not Keiji because Keiji would do it but it would be neither pleasurable nor beneficial to either party. Shoma might be unable to cum because of how awkward it would be. Not Nathan. The language barrier was very much real and the lifelong embarrassment was not worth it. Not Boyang. He would never be able to look Boyang in the eye again. Definitely not any of the female skaters. He would never force them to help him. He couldn’t think of anyone in the venue he would let anywhere near him in a sexual capacity. Now he was almost desperate enough to call Mihoko and just have her give him a shot. It would hurt badly and his body would be in shock but at least he wouldn’t have to deal with this. But that would be unnatural and Shoma couldn’t do that to his body. If he didn’t experience this heat in full who was to say the next one wouldn’t be as bad or even worse. Who could he call? Yuzuru. Could Shoma really ask Yuzuru to come and help him?

Shoma dialed Yuzuru’s number against better judgment, the two of them were close and Shoma trusted him. Yuzuru would be nice enough to help. Or at least that’s what he tried to reason with himself as his instincts just screamed viable Alpha. He was going to kill whoever suggested giving him hormone shots to help heal his injury.

“Shoma?” answered Yuzuru from the phone. Shoma bit back a whine as his cock throbbed at the sound of an Alpha.

“Y-yuzu,” Shoma’s voice was shaking and it was extremely needy, so much for subtlety. “I n-need a favor.”

“Sure, are you okay? You sound kind of different,” says Yuzuru. Shoma curses Yuzuru for being so kind.

“I’m in heat,” is all that Shoma can manage to come up with, no explanation. Brilliant Shoma, now Yuzuru definitely would want to come help.

“I’m coming,” is all Yuzuru says before ending the call. Shoma not long after hears a quiet knock on the door and Shoma drags himself to the door, cock red, slick running down his leg, a sheet barely wrapped around his body. He opens the door just enough to let Yuzuru in and almost cries at how good Yuzuru smells. Shoma never realized how good Yuzuru’s natural cedar scent smelled.

“I’m s-sorry Yuzu,” says Shoma as he runs back to his bed and tries to bury himself back in the sheets. He fists his cock in shame, Yuzuru’s scent made him simultaneously more horny and satisfied.

“It’s okay,” says Yuzuru softly. “Are you on birth control?” Shoma nods his head. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, please just--” Shoma pauses trying to be more polite about this, “thank you. I’m sorry.” Shoma is unable to form coherent thoughts as Yuzuru nears him. His scent is overpowering. Shoma wants to spread his legs wide open and ask Yuzuru to just take him.

“It’s okay Shoma,” says Yuzuru, “I’m going to take off my clothes and join you under the sheets. Does that sound okay?” Shoma whines needily, nodding his head. Shoma watches hungrily as Yuzuru strips. Yuzuru’s hard cock is leaking precome, Shoma’s heat was turning his body on. Shoma runs his hand up and down his cock, his other fingers deep in his ass trying so desperately to cum. Yuzuru lifts the sheets and joins Shoma underneath. “Let me see Shoma,” says Yuzuru the slightest bit of Alpha in his voice. Shoma moves his hands away obediently. Yuzuru fights the urge to just fuck into Shoma. He looked absolutely wrecked, his eyes were red from crying and his cock was straining to cum. There was slick everywhere and Shoma smelled absolutely delectable. Yuzuru would take good care of Shoma, Shoma was his to take care of. Yuzuru’s cock throbs, his Alpha scent pours out of him causing Shoma to whimper. “I’m going to help you, don’t worry. Tell me what you don’t want Shoma.”

“Don’t bite my scent mark, it’s okay to knot,” is all Shoma can think of. Shoma feels another wave of his heat overcome him and he cries, the heat was too much for him. He wasn’t used to this much arousal coursing through his veins. Shoma reaches for Yuzuru, desperate.

“I got you,” says Yuzuru. He maneuvers over Shoma and guides his cock in, moaning at how tight and wet Shoma felt. The slick made the slide in easy and Yuzuru easily bottoms out. Shoma pushes his hips desperately against Yuzuru. Yuzuru thrusts into Shoma relentlessly. Shoma’s free hand grips at the bedsheets for purchase, back arching as Yuzuru fucks into his prostate. Yuzuru nuzzles Shoma’s scent mark and bites at Shoma’s collarbone as the urge to mark Shoma comes over him. Shoma moans and reaches for Yuzuru. Yuzuru’s scent is everywhere and Shoma desperately wants Yuzuru to mark him. He bites his lip not wanting to say those dangerous words.

“Kiss me,” demands Shoma needily, wanting to keep his mouth busy. Yuzuru leans down and kisses Shoma. Both of their tongues intertwine. Shoma begins to cant his hips upwards to get even more friction. Shoma tightens deliciously, trying to keep Yuzuru inside of him. Yuzuru’s knot begins to enlarge, unable to slide out completely. It nudges at Shoma’s rim causing Shoma’s walls to convulse, Yuzuru lets out a deep groan at the feeling. Shoma moans, head thrown back at the sensation of Yuzuru’s knot growing larger within him. Yuzuru begins to thrust even deeper, instincts telling him to knot Shoma as deeply as possible. Shoma feels his orgasm reaching him and finally he is able to cum. Having Yuzuru inside of him must have convinced his body he could cum now. He cums in thick white strings, covering both of their stomachs. The feeling of Shoma tensing around him causes Yuzuru to finish not long after. He buries his knot deep inside of Shoma, nudging at Shoma’s prostate, causing Shoma to moan once more. A weak spurt of cum exits Shoma’s cock at the feeling of being knotted properly. Yuzuru finishes inside of Shoma, spurt after spurt locked in with his knot. Yuzuru adjusts himself so they can lay side by side, Yuzuru’s knot still inside of Shoma.

“Are you okay?” asks Yuzuru, slightly breathless.

“Yes, thank you,” says Shoma, cheeks red. “I’m sorry about this.” The embarrassment seems to hit him as his heat subsides a little bit.

“It’s fine,” Yuzuru says, slightly embarrassed too as he is buried, knot slowly deflating in his teammate. “This is okay right?”

“Yes, thank you for helping me. I was given a hormone shot to help my injury and it made my heat worse,” says Shoma. “I’m not usually like this.”

“It’s okay, I don’t think any less of you because of this,” says Yuzuru. “Practice makes sense now. I’m sorry for touching you, I should’ve noticed.”

“No I’m sorry about that, I was rude,” says Shoma. “Are we still friends?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t drop you because of something like this. I’m glad you could trust me enough to ask me to help you.”

“Thank you,” says Shoma softly, “you were the only person I could think of that I would let help me like this.” Yuzuru has the urge to lean in and kiss Shoma but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed that intimacy.

“I think you’re really attractive Shoma,” says Yuzuru suddenly. “I’m not saying this because I just had sex with you.”

“Thank you,” says Shoma cheeks red. He can’t exactly look away as they are linked together by Yuzuru’s knot. “I think you’re really handsome too.”

“Is it okay if I take you out on a date after your heat subsides?” asks Yuzuru. “I want to do this properly. I kind of meant to ask you post-Olympics but when you called me I just--”

“Yes, you can take me out on a date. But only after you fuck this heat out of me because I feel myself getting hard again,” says Shoma. Yuzuru smiles widely, happy. He leans in to kiss Shoma, Shoma returns the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this. I have other ideas smut wise for this whole storyline (fluff too)!
> 
> Hope this was okay, my first time writing smut with A/B/O dynamics.


End file.
